User talk:Toughpigs
Mopatop Hi Danny, I've had a little email dialogue with one of the Mopatop performers (NP). I mentioned I'd been looking up some stuff about the programme on the Muppet Wiki, with the result that he asked me if I would update the cast and credits info in the Muppet Wiki page on Mopatop's Shop. I have just done so, I hope that is alright. It's about the most major edit I've done so far, so I hope I've got the formatting right, you might want to check I've done that correctly. Incidentally, I am having difficulty getting the date stamp thing to work properly on my talk contributions. I did as you sugguested with the triple symbol and that does my name, but it doesn't seem to put the date and time on. Emma :Hi, Emma -- Wow, that's terrific! I'm glad you got all that information; it's great. Don't worry about formatting stuff -- if there are any little errors, somebody else can fix them up for you. It's much more important to us to get good information than to worry about the formatting. If NP would like to come to the wiki himself to fix or add anything, please ask him to feel free! :And I'm glad you asked about the talk page signature -- it's actually four tildes to add your name and a date stamp, like this: ~~~~. -- Danny (talk) 21:27, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Kakmonstret Hey, if you're still around this morning, is there a way we can reach a compromise on International Cookie Monster? I love the actor comparisons, obviously, but I thought it would be nice to add an international-ish image of the actual character when possible. I'd deliberately expanded the text, so in the three different sized computer screens I've used, only the intro was pushed down, not the chart. Is there a way to use spacing or something that works for you? Or I can keep finding stuff to say about Cookie's character in other countries, if that would help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:14, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a thing. I was just trying to clean up. You can do whatever you like with it. However, I reserve the right to completely forget this conversation in three months and do this all over again without realizing it. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:32, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Crikey Still not the greatest fan of the page, but Safari Animal Tracker now has an image. I guess he does grow on you slightly. "You're a bear!" -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:18, 24 August 2006 (UTC) I can't wait You named this image with the words "book club." Does that mean it was, in addition to being a Little Golden Book, it was also released under the Sesame Street Book Club banner at another time? — Scott (talk) 02:52, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :No, we did that in the TP Book Club. -- Danny (talk) 15:57, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives